Help
by littlethoughfierce
Summary: First she was crying, then she was driving, and now she was here. Throwing her life down the drain. And it was all because of Ezra Fitz.


**I was utterly disappointed with last night's episode and figured I should go sulk on fanfiction. This is just a one-shot I threw together to help me get through to next week's episode. There is a 99% chance that this will not be multi-chapter but if people like it I might write a follow up chapter.**

**Also, I made an instagram account called Crayylittleliars where I post my PLL crack videos, I'd really appreciate if you could check it out! And if you do, please don't leave a comment with my fanfiction name, my friends follow it ;)**

**If you like this fanfic, please leave a review, they mean the world to me! Thanks for reading!**

"She's still not picking up" Emily tossed her phone to the end of Spencer's bed. Spencer put her head in her hands. When your best friend's heart is shattered in to 30 thousand million pieces and you're stuggling to kick an Adderall addiction, life can get a bit overwhelming.

"What do we do?" Spencer couldn't see Hanna but she could tell that the question was directed towards her "I don't know" she mumbled

"What do you mean you don't know? You're Spencer, you always know!"

"I just don't know!" screaming at each other weren't their intentions, but crying was the only other option and Emily was already busy doing that.

"I hope she's okay" Emily whispered. Spencer looked up and they all caught each other's eyes as to say 'I hope so too, but we know she isn't'

And then the crying option didn't seem avoidable anymore.

Aria wasn't really sure what happened. She knew Ezra betrayed her, she knew her heart was shattered in to a million pieces, and she knew she took off and left but… how did she end up here?

Aria grinded against another mystery man, not bothering to get a look at his face. After her 3rd shot of vodka she had lost track of who was who and started calling them all that.

Deep in her mind, she knew that all of this was wrong. She knew her body didn't handle alcohol well, she knew that it would be stupid to sneak in to a club, and she definitely knew it was a bad idea to ditch everything back in Rosewood, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. Caring hurt too much and the alcohol numbed the pain

She swayed back and fourth, the only thing keeping her from falling was two strong arms wrapped around her.

"Drink up" he handed her another shot glass and she laughed, downing it. Mystery man spun her around, pulling her waist close "Let's say you and me get out of her"

She knew she shouldn't. She had heard countless stories about girls getting killed this way but suddenly it just occurred to her, she didn't care if she died. No more A, no more pain, no more tears. So she followed him

Aria had only had sex once, with Ezra of course. Candles were lit and he was as caring and gentle as possible, asking if she was sure and kissing with such passion that Aria just knew they would be in love forever.

And this couldn't have been any different. The wallpaper was peeling off the ugly green walls and the entire motel smelled like cigarettes. Mystery guy pulled her clothes off with such force that it hurt. And, well.. you can imagine what happened next.

12 hours later Aria was awoken by the annoying loud ring from her phone. She moaned in to her pillow and brought her knees up to her chest.

If crap was a feeling, this was sure as hell what it felt like. Her head pounded, her stomach churned and there was an unfamiliar pain between her legs. She grabbed a hold of her phone to shut it off but stopped abruptly when she saw the name on the screen: Spencer. She had 17 missed calls from her friends. She wanted to ignore it, she wanted to throw her phone at the wall and die, but she _knew_ she couldn't do that. One of the few things in her life that she still cared about were probably worried sick and traumatized. So she picked up.

"Hello?" She mumbled

"Aria? Oh my god, Aria!" Emily and Hanna surrounded Spencer, listening in "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I don't know" Aria answered to both questions. Aria tried to think back but it was all a blur. And frankly, she didn't really want to know.

"Okay Aria listen to me, just stay on the line, we're going to come get you" Aria nodded, forgetting that they couldn't see her. She threw the phone to the end of the bed and grabbed the clothes on the bed next to her, reluctantly putting them on.

There was definitely alcohol, there was definitely sex, and there was less definitely protection.

Now she felt more stupid than ever. She thought back to Ezra and that stupid book, tears beginning to sting her eyes. She imagined herself dancing on drunk guys at a bar and some older guy taking advantage of her here.

Maybe it was the fact that her 5'2 body could hardly handle wine or maybe it was that she had just had sex with some guy she didn't even know, but now she was hunched over a toilet, crying and vomiting. She flushed the toilet and laid back against the dirty tub.

"This it it" Hanna along with Spencer and Emily stood in front of room 2 at a the Super 8 motel. They could track Aria's location when they were on the line with her.

"Aria? Spencer warily stepped in to the trashy room "Are you here?" After a few steps in they noticed her, on the floor of the bathroom, hardly conscious

"Oh my god!" Spencer ran towards her, the other girls following "Are you okay?" Though they already knew the answer. Aria weakly shook her head and Spencer pulled her in to her arms "What happened?". Aria pulled out of Spencer's embrace and leaned back against the tub. There was no hiding it, she knew that she wasn't fine. She shrugged "Went to a club. Got drunk. Had sex" Her voice was monotone, but her eyes were screaming for help

"WHAT?" The three girl's voice collided. Aria didn't say anything, she was too ashamed. Spencer, Hanna and Emily looked around at each other, like they were looking for an answer.

"Let's just get you home" Spencer helped Aria up and together, they dragged her to the car

It had been two months since all of that happened and Aria had used every little bit of strength she had to put it all behind her. She started to learn to smile again, opened up to her friends, and admitted that she wasn't okay. And that was all was going great, up until now. Because now

She was pregnant


End file.
